YuGiOh Les Miserable
by Anniebear91
Summary: Songs From 'Les Miserable'. JoeyXKaiba. Nothing strong. No yaoi...just love. 2nd chapter Bakura, Marik, Ryou, Yugi, no yaoi. I've added more chapters and im makin a Les Mis song collection with YGO stories. I don't own LM or YGO.
1. On My Own

Before we kick off...I own NADA, nothing, zilt. K? I've combined my favourite play and anime and I hope you like it. If you do, I'll add another song and chapter.

If anyones wondering, the song is sang by EPONINE, about MARIOUS. Yup.

Enjoy.

_Song _

**Story**_  
_

* * *

_And now I'm all alone again  
Nowhere to turn, no one to go to.  
Without a home, without a friend  
without a face to say hello to  
But now the night is near  
And I can make-believe he's here_

_Sometimes I walk alone at night  
When everybody else is sleeping  
I think of him and then I'm happy  
With the company I'm keeping  
The city goes to bed  
And I can live inside my head_

**Joey walked down the streets of Domino, it was cold, dark, raining. It had been another rubbish day at school, with the usual arguments, and right now, he didn't want to talk to anyone. So, as usual, he wandered aimlessly down the allies, knowing where his feet would take him. **

_On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone  
I walk with him 'til morning  
Without him, I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way, I close my eyes and he has found me_

**He stopped, outside Kaiba's house. Looking through the window, he saw the beautiful brunet, innocently typing on his laptop. The boys soft features, pale skin and blue eyes where visible, even from metres below. Joey slowly closed his eyes, and wrapped his arms around himself, surrounded in thoughts of the blue eyed boy holding him.**

_In the rain  
The pavement shines like silver  
All the lights are misty in the river  
In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight  
And all I see is him and me forever and forever_

**Joey slowly opened his eyes, and taking a final glare at the boy, he carried on down the streets. It was now completely dark, the glittering roads and dazzling trees seemed almost mesmerising in his dream like state. He stopped at the park, and sat on a wet bench. He stared into the river. The orange lights blending, to create an almost relaxing effect. His damp locks, covered his eyes. **

_And I know it's only in my mind  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him  
And although I know that he is blind  
Still I say there's a way for us_

**He was glad it was raining, he could feel burning tears on his cheeks, thoughts of the naïve CEO plagued his mind, and Joey knew they could never be together. No matter how he tried to fight it, it was useless, the young man could never return his feelings. **

_I love him  
But when the night is over  
He is gone  
The river's just a river  
Without him, the world around me changes  
The trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers  
_

**Joey stood up, briskly. Wiped his face with his soaking sleeve. He didn't want to think of the CEO, he wished he didn't think of him, but he couldn't help it. No matter how hard he fought, it was useless. He began running down the path, past the boy's house. He was no longer there. The next thing he knew, his feet were running him home. Bumping into people along the way, they're sharp, angry faces, staring at the weeping boy. **

_I love him  
But every day I'm lonely  
All my life I've only been pretending  
Without me, his world will go on turning  
The world is full of happiness that I have never known_

**The blonde boy ran into his room and locked the door. With his back to the door, he slid down, propped up lazily. He felt his head drop into his hands, and the tears came again. **  
_  
I love him  
I love him  
I love him...  
But only on my own..._

**Seto stood on the street corner, his face emotionless, but a hint of sorrow in his crystal eyes. He glared at the dirty apartments before him. 3****rd**** row up, white curtains, turning grey from pollution, a small crack in the window, blowing the material into the probably cold room. The brunet felt his heart pound. Joey would never feel the same. He tore his head away, and slowly began walking back to the mansion, as the sky began to redden, before the sun began to rise.**

* * *

END. 

What do you think R&R appreciated!

(Sorry for my bad spelling and stuff.)


	2. Red & Black

Ok this one was really hard to write. So, i hope you like it.

**story**

_song_

song sang mainly by Marious and Enjorlas in the ABC cafe, with others involved.

* * *

_  
At Notre Dame the sections are prepared!  
At rue de Bac they're straining at the leash!  
Students, workers, everyone  
There's a river on the run  
Like the flowing of the tide  
Paris coming to our side!  
_

**Bakura smirked. He'd finally convinced Marik and Ryou to join in one of his schemes. So, once again, they were going to try and take over the world. The albino and Egyptian seemed pretty excited, Ryou, was pretty sure this attempt wouldn't work, and by the end of the night, they'd all be in wanted criminals in at least 5 different countries. **

_The time is near  
So near it's stirring the blood in their veins!  
And yet beware  
Don't let the wine go to your brains!  
For the army we fight is a dangerous foe  
With the men and the arms that we never can match  
It is easy to sit here and swat 'em like flies  
But the national guard will be harder to catch.  
We need a sign  
To rally the people  
To call them to arms  
To bring them in line!_

**It was getting to the point where most people (if they didn't know him) would think Bakura was a teensy bit insane. Ryou just sat there, kind of looking at the cracks in the table. His dark side really knew how to go mad. Going on about armies, it was almost funny. Any sane person would run at the sight of Marik and Bakura, and they probably had that factor to scare full armies. He really wouldn't put it past them. **

_What's wrong today?  
You look as if you've seen a ghost._

_Some wine and say what's going on!_

**Ryou was saved. Yugi had come in. Looking paler than usual, if possible. Ryou glanced at Bakura, figuring if anything was wrong with the midget, it was most likely his fault. Bakura shrugged and Ryou pulled Yugi on to a chair. He looked into the purple eyes, asking the boy what was wrong.**

_  
A ghost you say... a ghost maybe  
She was just like a ghost to me  
One minute there, and she was gone!  
_

**Yugi looked feebly at his friend. He gently explained that he'd just seen Anzu in the shop, and once again, he had a crush on her. **

_I am agog!  
I am aghast!  
Is Marius in love at last?  
I've never heard him ooh' and aah'  
You talk of battles to be won  
And here he comes like Don Juan  
It's better than an opera!_

**Bakura dropped all thoughts of his hostile take over, and began to ridicule Yugi. He danced around him singing and laughing. It was pretty obvious that Ryou wasn't impressed, so, he got up, went to the kitchen, and upon returning, clobbered the dancing albino with a frying pan before sitting back down, calmly, as if nothing had happened. **

_It is time for us all  
To decide who we are  
Do we fight for the right  
To a night at the opera now?  
Have you asked of yourselves  
What's the price you might pay?  
Is it simply a game  
For rich young boys to play?  
The color of the world  
Is changing day by day..._

**Marik, in fits of laughter, kicked Bakura who was laid twitching on the floor. He then stood on the chair, arms in the air, pulling a white tea towel over his head, began to mimic Bakura, who, as soon as he'd finished, pulled him ever-so-gently off the chair by his neck and began screaming in his face.**

_Red - the blood of angry men!  
Black - the dark of ages past!  
Red - a world about to dawn!  
Black - the night that ends at last!  
_

**Marik and Bakura resulted in holding each other by the throats screaming into each others faces. Finally the two tripped over, and began fighting on the floor.**

_Had you been there tonight  
You might know how it feels  
To be struck to the bone  
In a moment of breathless delight!  
Had you been there tonight  
You might also have known  
How the world may be changed  
In just one burst of light!  
And what was right seems wrong  
And what was wrong seems right!  
_

**Yugi oblivious to the scene around him began to explain to Ryou his feelings. Ryou was amazed, he knew Yugi was quiet, but he didn't think he could ever keep this many emotions to himself, he didn't think anyone could. **

_Red...  
I feel my soul on fire!  
Black...  
My world if she's not there!  
Red...  
The color of desire!  
Black...  
The color of despair!  
_

**Marik rolled straight into the chair leg, and it collapsed. Instantly the room flew up in an uproar of screams. **

_You're no longer a child  
I do not doubt you mean it well  
But now there is a higher call.  
Who cares about your lonely soul?  
We strive toward a larger goal  
Our little lives don't count at all!  
_

**Bakura stood up and brushed himself down, and pulled Yugi up. The purple eyed boy, looked up at Bakura, who had his hand on his shoulder, trying to convince Yugi to help them.**

_Red - the blood of angry men!  
Black - the dark of ages past!  
Red - a world about to dawn!  
Black - the night that ends at last!_

**Instantly Marik dived on Bakura and the fight continued…**

* * *

Thanks for reading, please R&R 


End file.
